


Domestic disasters

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Shoma isn't the most experienced cook and user of a washing machine. Fortunately, Javi will help him out. What about Effie, though?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Domestic disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of quarantine challenge - prompt: washing machine.

"High time you learn how to make paella," Javi said and put an apron on Shoma.

"Uhm."

"Ok, let's start with something easy. Just wash the vegetables and then maybe cut the tomatoes," Javi suggested in excellent mood.

"First time I meet tomatoes," Shoma grumbled.

"You mean _eat_."

"That too," Shoma deadpanned and diligently washed the vegetables. Then proceeded to cut the tomatoes that exploded not only on his apron.

"Shoma!" Javi exclaimed. "I thought you lived with Itsuki on your own."

"Takeout. And mom brought food."

"Ok, just take it off and we'll wash it."

Shoma went to the bathroom and looked at Javi expectantly.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do laundry."

"Have lots of clothes. Didn't need it."

"Oh boy, this will be such much work with you," Javi laughed and turned on the washing machine.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

......................................................................................................

"Shoma, what's taking you so long in the bathroom?"

"I'm making surprise. Know the washing machine already, so I wash your clothes."

"Aww, thank you. I'll just find Effie and prepare dinner."

"Weird, she's nowhere to be found," Shoma heard Javi.

"SHOMA don't switch it on! The washing machine is the only place where I didn't look for her!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all collectively breathe a sigh of relief that despite Shoma thought he knew how to use the washing machine, he didn't know how to switch it on and was waiting for Javi. Lucky Effie :D


End file.
